


End of the World

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: After everything he and the angel had been through, Aziraphale was still stupid enough to think that Heaven was going to come along and save the day. All of the talk of the war being needed for the simple sake of squashing the demons once and for all. Crowley knew that they weren’t going to be quick to drop that.
Kudos: 4





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 4 of my Countdown to Christmas! 
> 
> I really thought that this fic was longer than it was and was mildly disappointed to find that it isn’t even quite 1,000 words. No matter, I suppose. It works and it is a pretty good fic, if I do say so myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

_ Unforgivable. That’s what I am. _

The words echoed through his head as he slammed the car door. After everything he and the angel had been through, Aziraphale was still stupid enough to think that Heaven was going to come along and save the day. All of the talk of the war being needed for the simple sake of squashing the demons once and for all. Crowley knew that they weren’t going to be quick to drop that. 

_ So why couldn’t the angel see that? _

Aziraphale had been around as long as he had. Aziraphale knew the planet and how Heaven worked. He knew how stubborn angels were. He knew all of it. Aziraphale was a lot of things.  _ Stupid  _ was not typically one of them. In fact, Crowley thought of the angel as quite the opposite of stupid. 

Perhaps it was denial. The angel was, after all, an angel. Angels were supposed to be putting good into the world. That was the whole intention when they were created. Bring love and happiness and all those other positive things that Crowley adored. So he had to think that Heaven was going to come through. That they were going to stop the war last minute. Pretend they were on board just because of . . . well reasons. Crowley wasn’t sure what those reasons would be, but he was sure that they somehow existed somewhere. 

Not in this universe though. This Heaven wanted to see to the end of the world  _ more  _ than those from Hell did. The “holier than thou” attitude had only grown with the years since the original war. Heaven thought they were better than Hell. That would be the end of the conversation, and they were hoping to prove it once again. 

Even if it meant watching the world burn with it. 

It never made any sense to Crowley. Why spend so long taking care of something only to have it intentionally destroyed? Crowley couldn’t imagine that Aziraphale was the only angel who had come to love Earth. Or even humans. You simply could not spend that much time providing miracles for a place and not get a soft spot for it. It just did not happen. 

Not that it mattered anymore. Aziraphale had made his choice quite clear. Aziraphale was still siding with Heaven on this one. By the time the angel changed his mind, it was going to be too late for the planet. 

Too late for Crowley as well. Crowley was going to spend the next few hours doing a human activity that he enjoyed. Drinking heavily until it was too late and he either had to go directly to Hell or find some other planet to call home for a while. It wasn’t as if there was any saving the world now. The Antichrist had his dog. He had his dog and he’d named it. He’d be coming into his powers. The world was in his hands now. 

Which meant saying goodbye to the planet. 

Crowley pulled up to his apartment building and stopped the car. He looked up at the building that he had been inhabiting for a long time now. It had served him well. Best building he could have spent this part of his life in. That was for sure. 

And the Bentley. Such a good car. It, too, would be gone here shortly. He’d had it from new. Never a dent or scratch. Never even requiring any maintenance at all. It had served him well. He ran his hand over the wheel. It could very well be the last time he used it. Ever. He still had to figure out what to do about Hastur. If he decided to do anything at all. 

The whole life thing was rather useless without Aziraphale there as well. Aziraphale had been the reason Crowley fell in love with the planet, with humans and all their clever little devices. Aziraphale had been the one to push him to experience life to the fullest that he could. Gather every little bit of experience that the planet had to offer, spending time in all of the countries and getting to know the customs of the locals. All of the languages that came and went through the years. Everything.

He thought about calling Aziraphale. Calling him and checking once more that his mind was set. It’s what he should have done, perhaps. 

_ And when I’m up in the stars, I won’t even think about you.  _

Calling him again would show quite the opposite effect. He couldn’t go giving that up now. Not after he’d somehow ruined everything. Absolutely everything. He’d ruined the baby swap, ruining Armageddon. He ruined his relationship with the angel. There really wasn’t anything left but to go inside and face whatever was to come. 

He wasn’t even sure if he was going to fight back against Hastur. This was, after all, Armageddon that they were talking about. Something that they’d been working on for years. And Crowley had  _ ruined _ that. Nothing was going to plan. 

Perhaps Aziraphale had thwarted him there. Crowley smiled despite himself at the thought. 

No, he couldn’t give up yet. The planet wasn’t a burning pile of goo just yet. There was still time to fix everything. He just needed to find the Antichrist and convince him not to end the world.  _ You think that like it’s going to be easy _ , he chastised himself. They had been looking for the child all week with absolutely no luck. 

He was still somehow hopeful. 

That was another way that the angel had rubbed off on him.  _ Hope _ . There was something quite human about the feeling. Crowley stood up and got out of the car. No, he would not be giving up hope. He would not give up on anything. This planet was worth saving. He had not spent the last sixty centuries on this planet for nothing. The world would wake up to see tomorrow. 

Crowley would personally see to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
